


Smooth

by Squiddly_Diddily



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Other, Reader-Insert, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiddly_Diddily/pseuds/Squiddly_Diddily
Summary: Bad jokes with Prowl turns into bad flirting with Prowl.





	Smooth

"So, Springer is like yours and Tarantulas' child huh?" You asked Prowl.

"Something like that." The mech responded without looking over at you, too focused on typing his reports.

"Haha I guess this makes you a dilf then." You said jokingly.

The mech had stopped tping and sat silent, still not looking over at you.

"Right, sorry, forgot I wasn't supposed to make jokes with you." 

Prowl sat in silence for a few more moments. You could tell he was deep in thought from the way his cold,blue optics looked. He finally turned to you, glaring down in that usual stoic stare of his, "What is a dilf?" he asked, "I do not recall ever hearing it. Is it a human thing?"

You froze, your brain was trying to figure out a way to explain what you had just called him without him yelling at you.  
"Oh uh, well,it uh...it means um...it stands for 'dad I'd like to fuck'...it was a bad joke, very poor taste...I'm uh...sorry."

Prowl moved his arms to rest his elbows on the table, hands folding into each other over his mouth as he stared at you.

'Oh no here comes a speech.' You thought.

Prowl stared at you for a solid minute before raising an optic ridge. "Humans usually go on dates before such activities, correct?"

"Oh uh, yeah I guess." 

"Then what time should I pick you up?" 

You couldn't see it, but he was smirking.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second TF ficlet I wrote and it was also done at 4 in the morning in a sleepy haze


End file.
